Going Separate Ways
by Wicked-Witch-of-the-Midwest-18
Summary: Karoline's boyfriend is about to leave on tour...will it be too much to handle? another random 1D oneshot!


This was it. I couldn't believe the day had finally come. My best friend and boyfriend, Niall, and his band mates were about to leave for three months on their world tour. I was happy for them, of course, but I still couldn't believe that after tomorrow morning I wouldn't get to see him for three months.

I was over at his house, sitting on his bed, supposed to be helping him pack for the trip. Leave it to Niall to have all his packing left to do the night before he left.

"Niall, you know you have to get this done." I said, exasperated, from where I was lying on his bed.

He glared up at me from his spot on the floor. "You don't think I know that Karoline?" he replied through gritted teeth.

Both of us were slightly on edge after having sat in his room for almost three hours and not getting anything accomplished. Apart from getting frustrated with each other of course.

"Fine, I see how it is. Obviously, you don't need my help. I'll just take my stuff and go then." I said sourly, sitting up and grabbing my bag.

"Oh, that's great. The night before your boyfriend is leaving for three months and you decide to ditch him." Niall scowled, standing up.

I slowly stood up, knowing something was about to go down, but wanting to prolong it as long as possible. Finally I replied. "Well excuse me if I don't want to spend our last night together arguing!"

"Don't even try and blame this on me! Actually, you know what? Just leave. At least then we'd be consistent." Niall spat out.

I had been on my way out the door, but at that I turned and glared at my boyfriend. "_Excuse_ me?"

"It seems like every time I talk to you you're always busy with this, that, or the other thing. We haven't properly hung out in over a week and admit it; you don't even want to be here now." he replied, more hurt than angry now.

"_What_? Are you crazy? Niall, you're my boyfriend. You're about to leave for three months. Why wouldn't I want to be here?" I asked quietly, frowning up at him.

It took Niall a little while to answer, but when he looked back at me there was a slight edge to it. "Maybe because of Seth?"

"Seth? Are you serious? We broke almost six months ago!" I practically yelled back.

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop you from talking to him, does it now?" he said, the anger fully back now.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know going out with meant I couldn't talk to other guys!" I retorted.

Niall's eyes flashed dangerously. "Talking isn't a problem. But hugging definitely is."

This was a side of Niall I had never seen before: angry and jealous. Flabbergasted, I threw my hands in the air. "Oh my god, there is NOTHING going on between me and Seth! But fine, if you have a problem with it, I'll leave. Good bye Niall." I said, turning on my heel and storming out the door.

There were tears flooding my vision before I made it out the front door. I pushed past Niall's mother, spilling out a hurried apology as I ran out the door and to my car.

I sat for a good three minutes, composing myself, before driving myself back home. Once there, I snuck past my family into my room, throwing myself down on the bed and crying.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, it was 3 in the morning and I had 17 new text messages and 3 missed calls. Groaning, I started checking them. Most of them were from the boys, the most recent one coming from Liam a mere 10 minutes ago.

_'Karoline, what happened? Where are you? Are you okay? TEXT ME!'_

I took a deep breath and texted Liam back, half of me hoping he had fallen asleep and half of me hoping he was still up. _'I'm fine. I'm at home. Don't worry about me.'_

Seconds later, my phone buzzed with Liam's reply. _'What happened with you and Niall? He refuses to come out of his room.'_

Sighing, I sent Liam an explanation of what happened. It took a little while for his reply to come, but he sent back _'Well you need to talk to him. Before we leave tomorrow. Flight leaves at 8AM from Heathrow, just saying.'_

Getting what he was implying, I groaned quietly and typed back _'Yeah, yeah. Whatever Liam.'_

_'Seriously Karoline, he's wigging out and we can't have that. I know you'll make the right choice. Good night dear._' was the quick reply. I groaned again and put my phone down, closing my eyes and quickly realizing I would never be able to fall asleep.

I tossed and turned for a good hour, trying to figure out what I should do. On one hand, I already missed Niall and knew I wouldn't be able to last the three months without talking to him again. On the other hand, I hated having to be the one to apologize, especially when I hadn't done anything wrong. Finally, I sighed up at the ceiling, my mind made up. Soon after that, I fell fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning to bright light streaming through my window and birds chirping outside. I smiled until I remembered what had happened last night. Sitting bolt upright, I checked my phone. 7:25AM. "Crap!" I muttered, jumping out of bed.

I threw on the first outfit I saw, pulling on my shoes as I ran downstairs. Grabbing my car keys, I raced out the door, jumping in and doing my best not to speed to the airport. I had realized last night that I needed to see Niall one more time, even if he refused to speak to me.

An excruciatingly long car ride later, I had haphazardly parked my car and was running through the airport. I vaguely remembered what terminal they were meant to be at and I quickly checked one of the time boards. It was currently 7:48 and the plane was schedule to leave on time.

Pushing past people, I finally arrived at the correct terminal. Standing on my tip-toes, I scanned the crowd until I saw the curly haired head of Harry, with Zayn in front of him and Niall close behind.

"Niall James Horan!" I screamed, ignoring the looks I was getting from the other people. Luckily he heard me and I saw his blond head turn and glance around for the source of the yelling.

I moved until I was visible and I watched as his eyes fell on me. The look on his face quickly became one of surprise as he dropped his bags and ran over to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry talking to the flight attendant, presumably telling her to delay the flight. And I guess, when you're One Direction, you can do that.

Niall came running up, a slight frown on his face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

All my courage left me and, to my horror, actual tears began to fall. "I'm sorry. I just...I couldn't let you leave without saying that I am so sorry Niall. I shouldn't have yelled or gotten angry and I'm sorry."

I heard a light chuckle and I looked up, confused. "This is why I love you Karoline. I blow up at you, making wild accusations, and you're sorry. Oh babe, come here." he said, pulling me into the tightest hug ever.

I squeezed him back, pulling away and smiling up at him. He wiped my tears away and kissed me quickly. "I'll miss you so much Karoline. And we'll skype every night, okay?" I nodded, new tears forming. "No crying babe, I'll be home before you know it. I love you sweetheart."

I reached up and kissed him again, this one lingering a little longer. "I love you too Nialler. Now go, they can't hold your flight forever, no matter how famous you are." I grinned, pushing him slightly.

He grinned back, walking towards the rest of the boys. Just before boarding, he turned and blew a kiss, a sad smile on his face. I pretended to catch it, smiling as I whispered, "I love you."


End file.
